


Parallel

by the_reaper666



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Augmentations (Deus Ex), Hurt/Comfort, Laboratories, M/M, Paranoia, Post Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reaper666/pseuds/the_reaper666
Summary: Post Deus Ex: Mankind Divided.A mysterious Aug saves Adam Jensen from inevitable blow during a mission. After that, someone has been clearing terrorists hideouts before Interpol could even reach the place...It's been going for months and Adam decides to find that Aug. There are questions to be answered.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. I

  
  
  
  
_**I had a dream that when I woke up you were finally there**_  
_**That I believed that all the hours turned to minutes, it's not fair**_  
_**And when I turned to look at where you should've been, I started drifting**_  
_**I tried to stare into your eyes and realized that there was something missing**_  
_~ On An On - Drifting_  
  
  


"Alex, you got something?" 

"The guy's name is Seth Cortez. Born in New York, no family. For several years he worked in a nanotechnical laboratory as an engineer. They made engines and equipment for military and commercial aircrafts, as well as few neural implants. The company went bankrupt, two years ago, shortly before The Incident and he became a journalist two years later. Two year gap is a blank page, no additional information. There is nothing special about him in the base even though there are few missing pages, not even Janus could dig up anything more. Why are you looking for him?" 

"Any information about his augs?" 

"Augs? Adam, he’s natural." 

"No, he’s not." 

It’s been seven months since a mission went wrong in India. Adam got caught by several augmented terrorists and when they were about to land a killing blow on him – they fell dead on the ground. There was a shimmer in front of Adam. An invisibility field dropped only from one part of the body, revealing white, augmented arm. His savior helped him get up and just like that left, leaving Adam dumbfounded. Adam wouldn’t die there, obviously, he still had plenty of tricks up his sleeve, but such a save was completely unexpected. Who was that and what was he doing there? That could be just a lucky coincidence if not for the _gifts_ that happened later. Adam was sent to few places in next two months, but when he arrived and looked for terrorists he saw only bodies scattered on the ground. They were all alive, uncionscious, tied up and heavy sedated but alive. There was also a small piece of paper pinned to the wall above one of the body. _**A gift to the Interpol. You guys are late.**_ Some part of Adam knew it was the same guy from India… He asked Chang to check travel cards of people who went to the same places Interpol was sent and see if there was someone who happened to be in all of them. There was one. His name was Seth Cortez. There was literally zero information about that guy – which was already weird but no one seemed alarmed by that – so Adam asked Alex for help. 

"He arrived a week before you even got your orders. It’s just a coincidence. Guy is a journalist and probably looking for material. If he was the one dealing with terrorists behind the scenes he wouldn’t put himself on such display. Right now he set off to Shanghai," Alex continued, breaking Adam’s train of thoughts. She handed him the photo of the guy. Snow white hair, icy blue eyes, red headband covering forehead… he looked unusual. There was something that caught Adam’s attention though – guy was wearing a long sleeved leather jacket and gloves. Like he was hiding something… maybe white augments... 

"Right now, when?" he asked, still staring at the photo. 

"Yesterday’s evening." 

"I have to go. Talk to you soon." 

  
  
  


"Look, I need you to drop me off in Shanghai. There is a terrorist hideout we have to investigate, a possible attack," Adam started once he entered Miller’s office. 

"And where did you get that information from? Our informators never mentioned Shanghai." 

"They will mention it in a week." 

"That’s not enough. I won’t send you anywhere like that." 

"I’ve got information that our _Helper_ is going there," Adam said resigned, deciding that lies won’t get him far. 

"Ah, our mysterious Aug. Adam, don't get me wrong but you're going paranoid. How do you know the guy is heading to Shanghai?" 

"The plane flew out with him yesterday. Miller, I know how it looks…" 

"Adam, you said our mysterious Aug had white, mechanical hands," Miller sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I ran into Chang yesterday and found out that you were looking for information about a man named Seth Cortez. I allowed myself to look into his documents and he never undergone a surgery. On top of that, there are many photos on the web, interviews and videos with him and he has no white, augmented hands." 

"I don’t know how he does that, but-" 

"No, Adam. I think you should visit Doctor Philiphs downstairs to make you scans. And maybe on the way go see Doctor Auzenne." 

"What…?" 

"It's for your health. I'm worried about you." 

"As for Shanghai..." 

"No. Go now." 

Adam clenched his teeth not to say something malicious and left Miller's office. He was furious, mainly at Chang. He asked him not to tell anyone about his little investigation. He was also angry at Miller for not taking him seriously. Adam didn't know how it was possible for Cortez to have natural hands since back then in India… or maybe it wasn't him? Alex herself claimed he was a journalist and his presence was just a coincidence. But he was everywhere where the bad guys hid… at exactly the same time and then he disappeared after they were dealt with. He had to be involved in all this but how? What was his part? Adam dropped by the doctor's office, who was surprised by his visit. She did all the scans thoroughly and gave him a bottle of Neuropozyne, saying maybe he should take higher doses if he feel uneasy. Fortunately, Dr. Auzenne was not in the office, so Adam took that as an excuse left the Interpol headquarters without waiting for her and headed home. He didn’t like her company, he didn’t want to talk with her about himself, his memories and what bothers him, but his work required it… 

He still lived in Prague and slowly began to like this place, apart from the ongoing hatred aimed at the Augs. He doubted it would ever dissapear. The Utulek complex was still operating as a place for outcasts and potential _criminals_ controlled by the police. Nothing has changed. Well, there might be less riots… but that would be all. He sighed as he entered the apartment and immediately grabbed the laptop. He knew well how is he going to spend upcoming days, if not whole weeks... As soon as any information about attacks in Shanghai appear on the news, he will go to Miller and tell him what he thinks about him. 

  
  
  


It's been two weeks since Adam found out about Cortez's trip to Shanghai. During this time he tried to follow world events, but nothing caught his attention. During this time he was forced to visit Doctor Auzenne though. She wanted to know more about his _obsession,_ she asked about every little detail. He tried to answer evasively or cynically, but she didn’t give up and kept asking, trying to connect this whole situation with his work and fatigue, add memory issue to that. At some point Adam couldn't stand it anymore, got up and left, slamming the door. The scans that the Doctor Philips did turned out to be transparent and clean, without any flaws. It calmed down Miller, who seemed to be afraid that Adam would lose control and go into a murderous frenzy. Chang avoided him like a plague whenever he appeared at work and some other cooworkers gave him strange looks as if they knew something was wrong. At the end of the second week, Alex called with information that Cortez had left Shanghai. There was no attack nor anything suspicious about Shanghai in the news… Was he wrong? Or was Adam really going crazy? 

"And nothing happened there? No assassination? Acts of terrorism? Anything that would be out of the ordinary?" 

"No, Adam. However, there is something else," Alex's voice became tense. Adam thought he would get a lecture about his paranoia again, but she surprised him. "The guy has been taking Neuropozyne regularly for a year and a half. He has prescriptions issued by a doctor and signs a receipt with his name every month." 

"How it’s possible that you missed it the first time you checked him?" 

"It's not in his documents. I came across this by accident when I was checking the clinic. My contact was following Cortez and seen him there." 

"I said he was Aug." 

"You said so, but I don't know what to think about it. The guy has no visible implants. There is no documentation that he was undergoing surgery. He appears everywhere as Natural, even his workplace says they don’t hire Augs." 

"...and he’s taking Neuropozyne for sport." 

"Adam, I have one more info for you." 

"Yeah?" 

"Guy’s heading to Prague." 

  
  
  
_**A society that can augment itself at will, a human race capable of exceeding its physical limits through the application of technology. Can you imagine what kind of threat such a thing would be to those who want to control us?.** _ **\- Jaron Namir**  
  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth Cortez arrives in Prague.

  
  
  
  
_**Do you care for the truth if you're not entertained?**_  
_**I can see through your eyes, I can see through your pain**_  
_~Stephen - Sincerely_  
  
  


********

The information that Seth Cortez was heading to Prague made Adam unable to concentrate at all. The report he was filing out over the past few weeks contained a huge amount of errors and inaccuracies, even a few names didn’t match. Miller was furious when something like this landed on his desk. After an unpleasant exchange of words, he sent Adam home – he said some free time would do him good. Should there be a need of him – Miller will call him but until then he was not supposed to show up at work. Never before had Miller been so mad at him… Maybe he knew something about this Aug and was hiding information? No, he wouldn't have done it… Or maybe? _Adam, calm down, you're going crazy._

********

_**_******______ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

Adam was unable to stay at home for long. The news on TV from Picus only got on his nerves. Sitting and searching the internet did not make things any better. So he went out into the city, hoping that something interesting would happen. Something to distract his thoughts from the problem that seemed to keep growing. Seth Cortez was somehow linked to the locations where terrorists had their hideouts. If he wasn't the Aug he had seen in India, then maybe he knew him or even cooperated with him. It would be logical. But what was that about Shanghai? Nothing happened there, so why did he go there? And now Prague? Was there anything Adam didn’t know? He circled around his neighbourhood when Alex called. 

********

_**_******_____ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Adam, where are you?" 

********

_**_******_____ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Near _The Time Machine_ , why?" 

********

_**_******_____ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Take the metro to the Dávný District. Don’t know if you remember but there is a cafe opposite L.I.M.B. clinic. You will find your journalist there." 

********

_**_******_____ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

" _My _journalist?" Adam asked, trying to sound irritated, but he was so excited he had trouble hiding it. Alex just laughed and hung up.__

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

Adam quickly made his way to the subway, running down the stairs. The police who kept _peace_ looked at him suspiciously, but lucky for him they didn't stop him. In a hurry, he passed people and boarded the train. He couldn't be late and let this guy get away. He had too many questions to just let it slide. When he arrived at his destination station, he ran outside and headed towards the cafe Alex was talking about. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

When he finally got there, it was impossible not to notice the man in the studded leather jacket. He was sitting at the table with his laptop, paying no attention to his surroundings. He was busy typing something on the keyboard, medium-length white hair covered half of his face. Adam studied him for a moment, trying to spot any details that might reveal the possession of the augments. But he didn't notice anything. The jacket was long-sleeved and there were gloves on his hands. A red bandana covered his forehead, long denim pants, sunglasses… When the waitress brought him a cup of coffee, she smiled at him and exchanged a few words that Adam couldn't hear… It was strange. If he was Aug, the waitress wouldn’t be so cheerful around him. But on the other hand, nothing indicated that he was one of them… But he was! He was Aug! There was no other option. Adam sighed, activated CASIE, and moved forward. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Seth Cortez?" he asked, sitting down across from the man who glanced at him from behind the computer screen. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Yes, and you are…?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"You know very well who I am," Adam replied with a shrug. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Really? I wouldn't forget someone like you. I'd sooner take a number." Cortez grinned, showing a row of straight white teeth. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"India, 8 months ago. Sounds familiar?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Indeed, I was there then. We met? I don’t remember." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Not exactly. You saved my life and ran away." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Oh, I did?" Cortez laughed and took off his sunglasses. His expression was amused, but his icy blue eyes remained alert. A strange contrast. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"From the two augmented terrorists, yes." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Hm. I saved your life... 8 months ago. Perhaps you wanted to thank me? You're welcome," he said brashly and waved his hand. "Now seriously. You got the wrong guy. This is the first time I see you. Are you going to introduce yourself at last?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Adam Jensen," he replied calmly, trying not to lose his patience. CASIE didn't catch any anomalies in Cortez's voice. The guy seemed amused, relaxed, his heartbeat was normal. If he was stressed or told lies, Adam would have seen everything. Trying one more trick, a risky one, Adam decided to use pheromones to make the conversation go his way. "What do you have to do with these terrorists? Do you get rid of them for sport or do you work for someone important?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"I don’t know what you're talking about. Me? Fight the terrorists?" Cortez blinked a couple of times and frowned. "I'm just a journalist, how would I be able to fight terrorists? Wave the white flag and hope they give up?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Augments allow more than waving a white flag." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Augments…? You think I…? Do you see any augments on me?" Cortez asked in disbelief. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Take off your gloves." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Pardon?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Take them off," Adam repeated firmly, then added more gently. "Then we'll find out who's right." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Hmm," Cortez hummed, smiling insolently. His behavior started to get on Adam's nerves, especially when he started to take off those damned gloves - with his teeth, in a very provocative way. Then he threw them at Adam and waved his hands in front of his eyes. They looked natural, skin and bones… When Adam tried to grab his hand and examine it closely, Cortez withdrew it and wagged his finger. "Not on the first date. I'm not that easy." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"I don't know what tricks you use, but they are effective, I admit. However, I need you to cooperate here. I also pursue these criminals, but you are always ahead of me and I want to know how you do it," Adam felt that CASIE was working at its maximum potential, trying to help him, but Cortez remained unfazed. The voice tone recognition functions changed the result from Alpha to Beta and Omega every word spoken and it was impossible to pinpoint the exact value. He had never seen anything like this before. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Look, I have literally zero idea what you’re saying to me… Adam, was it? Are you from the police? You really have the wrong guy," Cortez sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers as if he got a headache. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Tell me then, how is it possible that wherever the terrorists are, you are also there. In addition, before the relevant authorities have time to react, these terrorists are already done for and you go to the next place and the same thing happens. And so for the last 8 months. Aside from your recent trip to Shanghai, everything else looks the same. What about neuropozyne? If you are allegedly not augmented, what do you need neuropozyne for?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Are you following me? I am a journalist, I travel a lot. I really don't know anything about terrorists but I do write articles about them if there is something going on. I don’t take neuropozyne, but I admit I do receive a bottle each month. Subscription. I'm sending it to a friend." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Why did you come to Prague?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Huh? What? Oh yeah. I am interested in the Utulek complex. For the article. I wanted to link it to Rabi’ah. Apparently, they are close to completing the construction of a new complex." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"A city for the Augs." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"So they say." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"And what do you think about it?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Maybe you'll find out someday," Cortez suddenly closed his laptop and got up from the table. He reached for gloves and glasses, which he put on immediately. "Normally I’d offer you something to drink and continue this pointless discussion but I’m tired. I’ll be on my way." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"It’s noon," Adam remarked, giving him a suspicious look. 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Zone time change and the excessive amount of work do their job. I like this cafe, they serve good coffee, maybe we’ll meet here again," he smiled, still boldly but something was wrong. Adam couldn’t quite catch what, it must have been a really small detail, but before he had the opportunity to take a closer look - his companion set off on his way. "See ya." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

Adam stared at Cortez's back for a long time, it was becoming smaller each passing second. He flinched when he saw the man stumble and grab onto the walls to keep from falling over. Something was wrong. When Adam approached him at first, the guy didn't have any signs of fatigue. Their conversation didn't last long, but all that audacity and brilliance from the beginning of it, disappeared at the very end. Was he really that tired and was just pretending until he was fed up with it? Adam was eager to run after him and keep asking questions, but with great difficulty he held back. What did he say before he left? That he likes this cafe? So maybe he'll come here the next day? Adam was off work anyway, so it wasn't a problem to come and check. Eventually, he would get answers to his questions. Cortez couldn’t hide the truth for long. But the fact that CASIE ran into trouble to clasify the type of personality he represents… Neither Alpha, nor Beta, nor Omega... or all at once? Perhaps Cortez had augmentation that didn’t allow pheromones to interfere with the discussion? Or maybe CASIE is broken? Adam decided he’ll pay a visit to Koller on his way home. But when he got up from the table, he noticed something else. The coffee cup was full. Cortez hadn't taken a sip… and yet he said they serve a good coffee here. What a strange guy… 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

  
  
  


********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Jensen! None of your augmentations are malfunctioning, all working properly. I am impressed that you are not overloading the systems... as you did before," Koller announced proudly, walking around the chair on which Adam was sitting. "What caused you to come and check? You rarely do it. Had an accident again, eh?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"CASIE couldn't categorize personality traits. The results were flashing from Alpha, Beta to Omega every second, or all three were flashing at once. This has never happened before." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"The Aug you spoke to must have had software capable of jamming the signal. I heard about it once, but never saw anyone possess such a wonder." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Theoretically it wasn't Aug." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Jensen, it’s impossible. Naturals can't interfere with signals, how would they do that? Unless they had a mega satellite with them, that's another story!" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"...impossible. Koller, is it possible to hide the implants so that nobody can't see them?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Clothes can cover a lot, Jensen. I'm assuming it's not about you. But why would anyone do this? The documents contain all the information, drones scan anyone who wants to enter or leave the city, not only in Prague, but everywhere in the world. After the Incident three years ago, such restrictions were enforced. Unless it’s only to give impression of being Natural… but I don't see the point really." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Clothes… Then, are there any implants on the market that would look… more human? Like natural hands? Skin and bone, trimmed nails." 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Haven't heard of anything like that, sounds surreal. Why you ask?" 

********

_**_******_______ _ _ _ ** ** ** _ ** _

********

"Thanks, Koller," Adam muttered, stood up and left, leaving Koller dumbfounded. 

********

_**__**********_________  
  
  
_**Arrogance, daring to go beyond the limits imposed upon us, that is exactly what makes us human beings.**_ **\- Hugh Darrow _  
  
  
_**_ ****_

********

****


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is dealing with Seth Cortez. Aug? Natural? Or maybe Adam is going crazy?

  
  
  
  
_I think I'm paranoid_   
_Or you given reason why_   
_I hope I'm paranoid_   
_Maybe it's all in my mind, my mind_   
_Ok I'm paranoid_   
_**Paranoid - Majurakk** _   
  
  


The next day, Adam showed up at the cafe much earlier than the first time. Cortez wasn't there yet. So he sat down at one of the tables that was at the back and in the shade. The waitress gave him a little hateful look and walked the opposite side, pretending not to see him. _They don't like Augs here._ He didn't mind, he got used to it. However, her behavior piqued his curiosity. If the Augs were hated here to such an extent, how could one of them be served before? The same waitress had smiled at Cortez yesterday and spoke politely with him. What was that about? All of this would mean the guy was Natural, but Adam still didn’t want to believe that. 

Nothing happened for the next two hours. Adam was already starting to lose hope when he noticed a man with white hair walking towards the cafe. This time he didn't have a laptop bag with him. _No work?_ He was still wearing the same jacket and gloves, but this time something was missing. _Ah, sunglasses._ The bright blue color of his eyes was visible from a distance, it looked unnatural. Adam had never met anyone with such a color before… _He’s an Aug, eyes are implants. It's not the natural color of the iris._ Cortez didn’t notice him at first, especially when the waitress ran up to him happily and showed him the best place with a cheerful smile. Only then did he see him and waved a hand at him. The waitress tensed, completely not expecting such a situation, but followed after Cortez. 

"Adam, hey. I didn't expect to meet you here so early," Cortez sat down at the table across from him and gave the waitress a bright smile. "Large espresso with double sugar and cream, please. Adam?" 

"Nothing, thanks." 

The waitress wrote down the order, exchanged favors with Cortez, and blushed when he gave her a wink. Before she left, she still managed to look at Adam with a very unpleasant grimace. She probably would like to be in his place now and flirt with the white-haired man… 

"You like Sarah?" Cortez asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"Who?" 

"Waitress," Cortez laughed, resting his chin on his hands. "She’s very nice, although a bit too pushy." 

"So far I'm interested in a completely different person," Adam replied harshly, withdrawing his sunglasses. He hoped his companion would take him seriously. 

"I don't know if you mean me or some guy who saved you. But if it’s me then I’m flattered," Cortez smirked with corner of his mouth. 

"Especially if it's one and the same person." 

"Again that? You are so stubborn." 

"We have something in common then." 

Cortez narrowed his eyes, clearly amused, and shook his head. When the waitress returned with the order, Adam noticed a small piece of paper on the cup saucer. _Phone number._ The white-haired man raised an eyebrow up, looking surprised and a bit confused. He looked from the note to the waitress and at Adam. Obviously the girl liked him so much she would leave him her phone number. She quickly moved away from their table, but kept glancing nervously at them. _Afraid of being rejected._

"What am I supposed to do with it?" he asked helplessly, and frowned. 

"You said she's nice so maybe you could go out with her... on the other hand, I don't think she likes Augs," Adam said and shrugged. 

"Then you're offside," Cortez muttered dissatisfied. 

"Yesterday you said you were interested in Utulek," Adam changed the subject, trying to approach Cortez in a different way. "What exactly do you want to know?" 

"Hmmm," Cortez whistled and thought for a moment. "To be more specific, I’m interested in a person who lives there. The engineer who assisted with the design of Rabi'ah. I'd like to talk to him." 

"About what?" 

"Oh Rabi'ah, of course. Perhaps he could tell me why they’re building that city for. Utulek became a ghetto for the Augs. Rabi’ah won’t be any different." 

"Where do these assumptions come from?" 

"You're kidding?" 

"Listen, I could take you there and get you out," Adam tapped his fingers against the table top and sighed. "But you have to be honest with me, Utulek is dangerous. I highly doubt you want to get in there just to ask what for they’re building Rabi’ah." 

"Can’t you pretend you’re a little dumb, hm?" Cortez bit his lower lip and leaned over the table, resigned. "I'm looking for information about an accident." 

"Accident?" 

"It happened nearly three years ago in Canada. A train derailed while traveling through the mountains. Theoretically, it was a passenger train, but the last two cars were freight cars. I'm looking for information on these wagons, the accident, the victims and those responsible for the carnage." 

"The police didn't find anything? I've never heard of this accident." 

"No wonder. The case was swept under the rug." 

"What do you have to do with this? How does this concern you?" Adam asked, completely unable to connect these facts together. "Just don’t start with journalist stuff, we both know it’s bullshit." 

"You ask way too many questions. First get me to Utulek." 

"Alright, let’s go," Adam got up from his seat and glanced at the still seated Cortez, who had a strange look on his face. 

"Now?" 

"You have a problem with that? I thought you wanted to get there." 

"I have to… get something from home. Give me an hour?" 

"Fine. Let's meet here in an hour." 

  
  


Adam tried to contact Miller but he didn’t answer calls. Maybe it was better this way? He will put him before a fait accompli instead of asking for permission to fly to Utulek. He will take Cortez with him and Miller will not be able to turn him down. Plus, Miller still owes him for saving his life. He was likely to be reprimanded for what he was going to do, but Adam wanted to know more about this Cortez guy. When did he say this strange accident happened? Almost three years ago? Wasn’t it around when Adam quit the police forces? In that case, he had no access to the files anymore, but none of his colleagues mentioned the train derailment. He also didn't see anything like that in the news and such incidents are reported on a global scale… Maybe he just missed it, a lot has happened in his life. But what could Cortez have to do with it? Assuming he’s not lying… like about his implants… 

He wandered around the neighborhood, buying praxis and replenishing ammunition. He had to be prepared for any possibility, especially in Utulek. As he was leaving one of the buildings, he noticed Cortez walking towards him. He waited for him and together they headed towards the Interpol base. 

"Praha Dovoz??? You must be kidding. Do you want to send me there in a box?" Cortez stopped and looked suspiciously at the sign above the door. 

"A very tempting idea, but maybe next time. What’s your box size?" Adam asked with a hint of amusement in his voice and opened the door, letting Cortez in first. Marcie glanced at them from behind the computer, but said nothing. 

He led the man to the _back room_ door, briefly greeting Marcie as they passed. As Adam pressed a button on the wall and the elevator began to slide down, Cortez suddenly moved away from him. Adam could see the panic on his face, mixed with fear. 

"Where are we?" he asked harshly, looking up and nervously began to look for a way out. _Claustrophobia?_

"Hey," Adam grabbed Cortez by the forearm and shook him. "Everything's fine, we're going to my workplace to get a permit to leave the city." 

"Lasers...?! Ahh!" Cortez screamed as he saw the red pillars of light cut the air around them. He clinged tightly to Adam, almost knocking him off his feet. CASIE registered an accelerated heartbeat and the man trembled with fear. Adam didn't know what was going on, he was shocked to see Cortez's reaction. Seeing no other option, he hugged him tightly and softly stroked his head. 

"Shhhh, it's okay," he whispered soothingly. It felt like ages when the elevator finally stopped. "We're there." 

"What is this place?" Cortez asked hesitantly, fear still echoed in his voice, but he let go of Adam and glanced towards the elevator door which had just opened. "There’s… a turret. On the ceiling." 

"You sure are perceptive," Adam allowed himself a smile and moved ahead. A voice over the speakers announced Adam's arrival. "This is the Interpol base. Task Force 29. You are safe here." 

Cortez was still wary when looking at the turret above them, but followed Adam. They went upstairs to Miller's office, Adam greeted his colleagues on the way. Some cast curious glances at the guy he brought as if they wanted to ask about something, but he didn't give them a chance. Without knocking, he entered his boss' office, dragging Cortez with him. Miller, who was sitting at his desk, looked at Adam irritated and was about to scold him for coming for no reason when he saw the man standing behind him. 

"And who is that?" 

"Chikane's in town?" Adam asked, coming closer. 

"Yeah. Can you…?" 

"We'd like to get to the Utulek complex," Adam interrupted, then pointed at the guest. "This is Seth Cortez." 

"Adam, are you crazy?! You're bringing a journalist here?!" Miller shouted, abruptly getting up from his seat. His face turned red with fury. 

"I promise not to say a word about this place," said Cortez, who was still standing in one spot watching everything around him. "Adam wanted to help me." 

"Help you?!" Miller shouted again, but then he closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm down. "You want to get to Utulek? For what?" 

"I am writing an article about-" 

"Tell him the truth," Adam interrupted, looking at his companion. "You can trust him." 

"I… I’m looking for information on a train derailment in Canada two years and six months ago. You could say I'm running a private investigation." 

"I heard about that accident," Miller clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. "A terrible tragedy really." 

"You heard?" Adam asked, giving him a questioning look. 

"Yes. The train fell a few kilometers down, apparently the railroad tracks were damaged. Unofficially they said there was an explosion and explosives were planted on one of the route sections, but nothing was found. 80 people on board, no one survived." Miller looked at Cortez and sat back down in his chair. "What you have to do with this case?" 

"The train had 85 seats and every single one of them were taken. Not all of the people died," he replied, taking a scrap of paper from his jacket pocket and put it on Miller's desk. A bloody and rumpled passenger ticket with his name on it. _Seth Cortez._

  
  
  
_**The unplanned organism is a question asked by nature and answered by death. You are a different kind of question, with a different kind of answer. - Morpheus, Deus Ex.** _   
  
  



	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions than answers. T29, Golem City.

  
  
  
  
  
_You make me feel like I can’t get through this_   
_Face concealed under midnight veil_   
_Fail to feel, I can’t see through this_   
_Unveil_   
_**The Anix - Unveil** _   
  
  
  


"Were you a passenger on that train?" 

"Looks like it." 

"Looks like it?" 

"I have memory problems since then. I don't remember the accident itself or my life before it. I experience strange flashes and inconsistent images. PTSD or something like that." 

Adam looked from Cortez to Miller and listened carefully to their conversation. So Cortez got amnesia during the accident. A train derailment... few kilometers down... Nobody would be able to survive something like this, let alone get out of it unscathed… To save Adam's life over 3 years ago it was necessary to build in a lot of implants, he lost several internal organs, not to mention limbs. _All of them._ He lost both his legs and arms. And Cortez... he looked like nothing had ever happened to him, as if he wasn't even on the train back then. But he had a bloody ticket with his name on it... how was that possible? _Must be an Aug. Or he wasn’t there at all, possibly gave up on the trip? Maybe he gave someone that ticket…?_

"You think it was a terrorist attack? Some kind of assault? Assassination?" 

"I want to figure it out." 

"The Utulek complex is dangerous," Miller stated and shook his head. "More than it already was." 

"I'll go with him," Adam finally spoke up, taking a few steps forward. "I want Chikane to take us there, but I need your permission for a flight." 

"You got it," Miller sighed, examining the white-haired journalist. "You think the attacker is in Golem?" 

"No, not the attacker. Person responsible for examining the wreckage of the train. There were several of them, but this one issued a final report. He helped design the city of Rabi'ah, but I didn't find him there, as he was sent to the... Utulek. For shortcomings in the project. Too many mistakes. That’s what authorities said anyway. But they're full of bullshit sooo..." 

"You know what was in the report?" 

"No. However, I dare to assume it's all nonsense." 

"Bold assumption. Find out what happened then. But I have one condition." 

"Yes?" 

"You are to inform me about everything, I want to know the details on this case," Miller stated and turned to Adam. "And one more thing, you will be heading to Dubai in a few days. Weapons are to be handed over in the same place as before. Your task and the rest of the Mac’s team will be to intercept the cargo. I hope your trip to Golem will not take too long. Protect this boy, his life is in your hands, Agent. Go now." 

  
  
  


As they were leaving Miller's office, they ran into Dr. Auzenne. Adam stopped so abruptly Seth walked into his back. She smiled at him, but her smile faded as her eyes reached the man Adam was helping to regain the balance. She frowned, there was something unpleasant in her gaze. 

"Who is this? New agent?" 

"IT specialist," Adam lied, analyzing the situation. Did Auzenne know Cortez? He never told her about him. Well, not directly. The topic was always about _the mysterious man with white augments._ However, her behavior now wasn’t friendly. _Why?_ "We have a slight problem with the security systems." 

"Oh," Auzenne stared at Cortez with a look full of disrespect and hatred. "I won’t stop you then." 

"Why did you lie?" Cortez asked when they were in the elevator, far away from Auzenne. 

"You know her?" 

"...no? First time I see her," the white-haired man shook his head and yelped as the elevator moved slowly upstairs. But before they reached the lasers that made him panic, Adam stepped forward and embraced the shorter man, covering his eyes with his hand. _Safety first._ Cortez froze, but after a while he clearly relaxed. "Didn't I tell you to first take me out on a date?" 

"Dr. Delara Auzenne, psychologist. She acted like she knew you," Adam whispered, swaying from side to side with Cortez in his arms. "Plus, she seemed to be hostile." 

"I swear I don’t know her. But… perhaps… before the accident...? As I said, I don’t remember much." 

"You really must have gotten under her skin. To act like that after such time..." 

When the elevator reached the top and the door opened, Adam let go of Cortez. He instantly ran out, gasping for air. It was… quite hilarious. CASIE recorded a decrease in stress and a slowdown in heart rate, but even though program was enabled since entering Praha Dovoz it couldn’t register any personality traits. Again. Adam had to rely on his intuition and work out the guy in the old ways... that is, through observation and dialogue. 

"I'm never going down in this hellish carriage again," Cortez said, shaking his head from side to side. 

"It's called an elevator." 

Cortez grunted, dissatisfied and sent Adam a murderous glare. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead straightened up and walked outside. Was he offended? Angry? Adam shook his head and followed him, ignoring Marcie’s questioning looks. The whole situation must have looked strange. Adam grabbed Cortez by the sleeve of a jacket and pulled him towards _Chikane's place._ The pilot had already been notified of the departure and was waiting for them by the helo. 

"So this is the Aug you're so obsessed with?" Chikane laughed and offered Cortez a hand which he shook heartily. "Elias Chikane." 

"Seth Cortez." 

"So Jensen finally got you. I hope he didn't scare you too much? You sure don’t look as badass as he described though." 

"Thanks, I guess? I got used to the company of weirdos and other creeps," Cortez smiled with the corner of his mouth and Adam shook his head. "Journalist’s trait." 

"Can we go?" Adam interrupted irritated, shoving Cortez inside the vehicle. 

"Sure." To Adam's deepening irritation, Cortez and Chikane talked all the way. Chikane even described to him in detail all the tools in the cockpit. It was strange at the very least, because when he met Adam, he didn’t want to talk about anything other than a mission. He said they aren’t and will never be friends nor partners. That he’s only the pilot and don’t want to know anything about Adam. He made an exception for Cortez now, he even told him a little about himself. Adam, although irritated, didn’t interrupt their small talk. Instead, he sat quietly in his chair and listened to what they said, hoping Cortez would reveal himself at some point. But nothing of the sort happened. 

  
  
  


When they found themselves in Golem City, the police stopped them. They demanded documents and asked about the purpose of their arrival – aka what crimes did they commit to end up here. Adam tried to come up with some sensible excuse when one of the police drones flashed its lights, issued a threat warning, and began firing at its handlers. He stared at the action in disbelief until Cortez dragged him into a side alley, which they took to run away. He frowned as he looked at his companion's back. Who else could have hacked the drones when they encountered the problem? How did he do it though? Even Adam couldn't pull off something like this, except through the main computer that controlled those machines. Yes, he could remote hack and disable them for a while but… Cortez didn’t even move his hands there. _What the hell?_

"How did you do that?" he asked when Cortez stopped to look around. 

"What?" 

"Drones. How did you turn them against the police?" 

"I didn't do anything, we were lucky. Fucking lucky," Cortez's eyes widened and he blinked several times, as if he didn't understand what happened there. _His eyes…_

"Lucky, eh?" Adam snorted, annoyed and shook his head. Further questioning made no sense. "Where can we find this guy?" 

"He should be on the seventh floor in Sector B. Number 162... I think. I'm not sure," Cortez sighed, glancing around again. They were on the fifth floor of an unknown sector and it was empty all around. Not a single Aug. Curses, threats and screams could be heard in the distance. _Police._

"Let's go up then," Adam suggested seeing no other option. 

They climbed the stairs to the seventh level, looking for which sector it was, but found no information. There was still no soul around, which was alarming. To his surprise, Cortez seemed unfazed, if not a little tired. He wanted to ask him how he managed to maintain perfect calmness in a place where he had never been before and it was fucking dangerous. The feeling that Cortez was hiding something grew and he couldn’t get it out of his head. However, when he opened his mouth, somewhere above them a police drone cast red light at them. _Fuck._ Adam quickly grabbed Cortez by the forearm and ran away before the drone could make a sieve out of them. He didn't know where they were going, he was changing direction every now and then to confuse the pile of metal scrap flying behind them. When they found themselves in a dead end and Adam gave up hope, someone opened the door to the apartment and told them to quickly go inside. As soon as the door closed behind them, Adam breathed a sigh of relief, leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. What was going on here? Why were they shot at? Why is no one outside? He tried to analyze the situation when he realized that the householder was watching Cortez with obvious curiosity. It was a man in his fourties with few augments here and there. Pretty common face, nothing special. 

"You’re… alive," he said with a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Where are the others?" 

"The others?" Cortez asked, still out of breath, and frowned. "We came here today. My name is Seth Cortez and this is Adam Jensen. We're looking for a guy named Daniel Martinez. You know where we can find him?" 

"That would be me." 

Cortez froze and stared at the guy in complete shock. What were the chances? Before Cortez could start asking questions, Adam spoke up. He also wanted some answers. 

"What's happening here? Where is everyone?" 

"Haven't you seen a drone that followed you? They’re hunting us down for few weeks now, whenever we go outside. They stop chasing us when we hide in our houses. Shitty things can’t blast through the walls," the man finally looked at Adam and shrugged. "It's not very safe here." 

"Do you know anything about a train derailment in Canada almost 3 years ago?" Cortez asked hopefully, but his voice was tense. 

"Sit down," the guy pointed to a small table and chairs. "Would you like something to drink? Tea?" 

"We didn't come here for tea," Cortez growled warningly and didn't move. 

"You won't leave this place until the drones return to the station. It'll be until morning, but low chances. Usually takes longer. You going to sit at the door until then? I have a bed in the back if any of you needs it. The other, unfortunately, has to sleep on the floor unless you sleep together," Daniel put a sugar bowl and a plate of cake on the table. "So... tea? I also have some scotch." 

"Tea, twice," to Cortez's displeasure Adam nodded and sat down at the table. The white-haired man rebelled for a while, but after a while he joined him. "Don't sulk." 

"I don't..." Cortez frowned as if he wanted to argue, but gave up and sighed, not saying anything else. _What a guy._

"We got you out of the wreckage that night. You and four others," the man said, bringing them cups filled with boiling brew. "We transported you to a hidden laboratory in the mountains. There three of you were saved. The other two died." 

"Laboratory...?" Cortez straightened and looked at the guy with a distrustful look. 

"Why the train derailed?" Adam asked taking the first sip of tea. Fruity, sweet. 

"It didn’t derail by itself. Obviously. A low-caliber bomb was planted on the tracks, the driver's car exploded, fell and dragged everything else with it. Detonated remotely." 

"Why would anyone want to blow up a passenger train?" Adam asked further, seeing that Cortez couldn’t utter a word. 

"Weapons were transported in the last wagons." 

"What weapons?" 

"No idea. We didn’t look into the crates. They were large, wooden with steel hinges. They weren't even marked." 

"What happened to it?" 

"Well," the guy shrugged and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "We kinda send them together with potential survivors to the lab. I know it might sound weird, but those people there didn’t look like terrorists. Nobody knew about the existence of their hideout either, so it was the safest place to store them." 

"How did you know? About the lab?" 

"By accident really. We arrived on the scene very fast… there was a woman there already, checking the wagons. She said she was a doctor." 

"Where is this lab located?" 

"I'll give you the coordinates. But first, get some rest." 

  
  
  
  
  
**You take another step forward, and here I am again, like your own reflection repeated in a hall of mirrors. - Walton Simons, Deus Ex.**   
  
  
  



	5. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Golem City.

  
  
  
  
_He raises his arms tied_   
_Above the oppressed_   
_Singing his sweet song_   
_His melody opens up the sun_   
_**Grey Daze - Soul Song** _   
  
  


Adam wanted Cortez to sleep first, considering he looked tired, but he refused. Not wanting to argue, he went to bed, the sooner he regenerated, the sooner Cortez could do it. And they will need energy to get out of Golem, which wouldn’t be as easy as he wanted it to be. Nothing’s ever easy when it comes to Adam… add Cortez to the picture and you’ll get a disaster… He woke up after a few hours, something roused him from sleep and he couldn't tell what it was. He was still sleepy and didn't want to move. _Charming._ Not having many options, he decided to analyze everything that has happened so far. The day before yesterday, he met Seth Cortez for the first time in a cafe. After nearly eight months of chasing him… Seth was then audacious and confident. Now… it’s like he lost his charm. When they were sitting at the table a few hours ago, he seemed to be… resigned and nervous. As if all hope was lost. Yet they had arrived at the place he wanted to go. Where he was going to solve the mystery. He was so eager to do it. What happened? Was the Utulek complex so overwhelming? Maybe it’s not how he imagined the place? Maybe he didn’t believe about whole Aug ghetto and now he saw it with his own eyes. Should he talk to him? Adam was about to get up when he heard voices coming from the makeshift kitchen. 

"I was informed that the PCUs could come to my place, so she left some clothes for you," the voice belonged to their householder. A man named Daniel Martinez. 

"PCU?" the question Adam was asking himself came from Cortez. 

"That's what she called you." 

"Me?" 

"She said there were three of you, so she left me some clothes for you. PCU, that's what she called you. I don't know what that means, she didn't go into details with me. She decided I didn't need to know. All she said was that you would come across me eventually and ask about the accident. It’s all connected." 

"I don't understand any of this," Cortez sighed, fatigue lurking in his voice. Fatigue and resignation. There was no trace of the previous anger. His original arrogance was also missing. 

"We pulled five people out of the wreckage. Four men and a woman. Two died during transport to the lab. Injuries and blood loss…" the man cut off, his voice trembling. CASIE caught up raise in pulse and heartbeat. _Stress._ "The other three were taken under the care of a doctor. It was she who ordered me to falsify the data on the victims of the accident. I also faked information about the weapons the train was carrying, I wrote that there was no such thing at all." 

"You were shocked when you saw me. You were surprised I was alive," Cortez said, weighing the words slowly, as if analyzing the situation. Despite the best efforts and attempts, CASIE again failed to detect anything but the rhythmic beating of Seth’s heart. 

"The doctor handed me a set of clothes… well, a box with them. Said that three of those who had survived the surgeries might come to me. Perhaps. She gave no guarantee. Then she also named the three of you PCU, hell knows what it means. I would like to help you and tell you more, but that's all I know…" 

"That’s still a lot. Thanks." 

A moment later, Adam heard the door creak open and shut. Someone left the makeshift apartment outside. It was dangerous and moderately irresponsible. He hoped it wasn't Cortez... while they were in the Golem he was under Adam’s care... If something happened to him now, Miller would kill him. His fears vanished when his companion sat on the floor beside the bed. He jumped in surprise when Adam spoke. 

"Where did he go?" 

"Get us passes. To get into old ARC territory. Apparently, the police is everywhere, he said it’s worse than a ghetto now." 

"ARC? Why there?" Adam pressed, getting to a seat. Why the hell were they supposed to go to that place for? When Rucker was still alive, it was fucking dangerous. But now, with no law around? Even in residential complexes on the lowest levels, drones were shooting at people, what had to be higher? 

"He said it was the only way to leave the city. Elias will pick us up." 

"Chikane…? Have you contacted Chikane yet?" Adam raised his eyebrows completely baffled. Cortez had contact with him? _Wait..._ "Are you on first-name basis with him?" 

"Why? You're jealous?" Cortez snorted, suppressing a laugh. 

"Chikane is not… very friendly." 

"Really? Haven’t noticed. Maybe it’s just you who intimidate others?" 

"Have you used CASIE on him?" 

"CASIE? What is that?" 

"Are you playing stupid? Social enhancer." 

"Ohhh, right... back to my nonexistent augmentations," Cortez rolled his eyes theatrically, clearly enjoying himself. 

"I don't know how you do it, I really don't know, but I'll find out." 

"You're repeating yourself. By the way…" Cortez got up just enough to crawl onto the bed. It was’t big, so the white-haired man put his entire weight on Adam’s chest. The latter frowned in annoyance and gave him a warning look. "Get out. Or at least don't move. I'm tired." 

Adam grunted in response, but stayed still. He hadn't had close contact with anyone for a long time, and certainly not as intimate as sleeping together… Not since Megan… Not counting the incident in the elevator with Cortez… He didn't need such closeness – or so he told himself, but the weight of the other body was very pleasant. Maybe he should find someone? It's been a long time since he was in a relationship. He couldn't count his adventure with Katrina either as a relationship or as any closer thing… He slept with her, yes, but that’s where it really ended. Maybe because she died shortly afterwards, defending him… So many things happened in his life, most of them were negative… 

Adam frowned helplessly, recreating all the events in his mind. Cortez's quiet snoring brought him back to reality. CASIE registered a large drop in heart rate and a slow, rhythmic heartbeat. Adam had to either be lost in thought for a long time or Seth just fell asleep quickly. The latter was more likely… Adam smiled involuntarily and placed a mechanical hand on Cortez's head. He stroked it gently so as not to wake him up. Seth just cuddled up to him even more, if possible, and purred with satisfaction. Seeing an opportunity, Adam decided to take a closer look at him. His hair was soft, nothing like synthetic. There was not a single scar on his face, nothing to give away his augmentations. No implants... He still had gloves on, but natural warmth emanated from them. He looked so… human. He definitely couldn't be the same person who saved Adam in India – all the facts pointed to it. But the thought that it was the same person was haunting him. There was clearly something wrong with him, but he couldn't tell what… The only possibility he had to confirm his assumptions were CASIE readings. Problem was, near Cortez nothing ever worked… Several times he even used a Smart Vision to check Seth’s body through, in search of implants… but the image was blurry and caused a headache. Something must have been wrong with his own Augs… strange enough, Koller found nothing and said everything worked as it should. Not knowing when, Adam fell back to sleep. 

He was awakened by screams and the sounds of gunfire. He tried to get to his feet immediately, but something prevented him from doing so. His companion was still asleep, pressed against his side. As if he hadn't completely heard what was just happening outside the door. Adam shook him, but Seth just hugged him tighter. 

"Seth... Seth, wake up," once again Adam shook his companion, but he woke up only when something hit the wall of a small apartment. The floor shook underneath them. The white-haired man was confused and blinked his eyes for a moment, but he quickly came to his senses. From behind the torn rag, they watched as the police kicked the door open and threw their householder against the wall. He didn’t scream, didn’t speak, in addition he was covered in blood, but he was still alive… Cortez stiffened in an instant and made a move as if he wanted to rush to help the man but Adam stopped him immediately. Nobody should find them... He didn't like what he saw, he knew he could intervene. He could stop them, kill them even. But it was putting Seth at risk. He couldn't let anything happen to him. His life was the most important thing, everything else was pushed to the background. 

"We can't leave him like this," Cortez whispered, his voice breaking as he tried to get up again, but Adam hugged him so tightly that he was unable to move. "Adam…" 

The policemen again threw their householder against the wall. A man in an exo-suit, bent in half, entered the room. They laughed. They took turns to kick Martinez for a moment. However, when they pulled his hair up and put the barrel of the gun to the back of his head, Adam quickly covered Seth's eyes. _Better if he doesn't see it._ A moment later, a loud shot rang out, and the body fell limp to the floor. _Execution._ For a short moment Adam was afraid that they would want to search all the rooms, but he was wrong. They dropped some package on the dead body and left the house, slamming the door behind them. More shots rang out. Seth was trembling in his arms, his breathing was uneven and quick, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. _God…_

  
  


"We have to stay here for a while. You don’t leave this place, you mustn't even open the door. We understand each other?" Adam said in a serious, firm tone as Cortez calmed down. They were sitting in a makeshift kitchen with cups of freshly brewed tea on the table. 

Earlier, before he even brought his companion to the kitchen, he had moved the dead body to a corner and covered it with a blanket so that it couldn't be seen. _Less creepy._ He also put aside the box that the police had thrown at Martinez's dead body. It had a biometric reader or something similar and required the owner's DNA to open it. He tried to use a nanoblade on it, but the lock didn't budge. It said _PCU-4: SC._ Adam had strong impression that the strange object belonged to Seth, but decided not to bring it up yet. Enough happened in one day… or night, fuck knows what time of day it was now. In Golem, the time zone could be out of touch with reality. 

Everything would look normal if it hadn't been for the dried-up blood stain on the floor and the metallic smell. The white-haired man didn’t speak. He stared blankly at the cup of tea he hadn't touched for a long moment. The situation was deadlocked. Ice blue eyes met his own when Adam sat down across from him and asked how he was doing. Despite crying, his eyes were strange… piercing, cold and determined. They were… beautiful. 

"...I'm okay." 

  
  
  
  
**_Technology offers us strength. Strength enables dominance, and dominance paves the way for abuse. - Adam Jensen, Deus Ex._ **   
  
  



	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Golem.  
> Sudden mission.  
> Back to Prague.  
> ???

  
  
  
  
_No matter what, I got your back_  
_I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that_  
_I swear to God that in the bitter end_  
_We're gonna be the last ones standing_  
_**Papa Roach - No Matter What** _  
  
  


They stayed at Martinez's place for three days. Only after this time did the police stop checking all the alleys. To get rid of the stench of decaying corpse and potential worms, Adam threw the body outside. For safety, he pushed it down over the railings, it flew down a few floors but didn't draw any attention. He offered Seth to shift their sleep time, so that one of them would be on guard just in case the police came back to search the apartment. The plan, however, didn’t work. After waking up several times drenched in sweat and completely terrified, Seth refused to sleep. He was having nightmares. Adam needed him to be well rested and fully energized during their runaway, so he suggested sleeping together. Seth agreed. The nightmares might not have completely subsided, but their frequency has decreased. It was a good sign. 

In the meantime, Adam also contacted Chikane to report what had happened to them and discuss all the details of the departure. The pilot was concerned and kept asking about Seth which was incredibly irritating. Adam also called Alex to help him gain information about Martinez and ask about news of the Golem from outside. He wanted to know if intel from the Utulek Complex was reaching outside. She said she will contact him when she’ll find out something. 

There was also the question of the mysterious box, PCU-4: SC. Seth wasn't very interested in it and Adam didn't insist. But curiosity was eating him up from the inside. The only thing he could conclude was that the object actually belonged to his companion. PCU is the phrase Martinez used to describe Seth. 4? Could mean anything. SC… the initials, Seth Cortez. On top of that when Adam tried to x-ray it through Smart Vision, there were the same problems as when he tried to x-ray Seth. Glitches causing a blurry image. If he tried to ignore them along with the growing headache, he completely lost his sight. Fortunately, only for a few minutes but the system needed a complete reboot… Strange thing it was... 

About Seth. When he did not check all the nooks and crannies in the house, loudly commenting on the prevailing muck and mess, he either slept - which Adam considered a typical Seth behavior - or sat and stared at the wall as if there were answers to the questions that haunted him. Nevertheless, he still didn't speak to Adam. It was like he was offended or angry even for not saving Martinez. _But they couldn't, goddamn it!_ Seth was acting irrational which got on Adam's nerves. 

"If you have a problem, say it out loud, I can't read your mind," he drawled finally, hitting the table with an open palm. He rarely allowed himself such a display of emotion, but he couldn't help himself. Seth didn't even bother to look at him, didn't even flinch. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, staring at the toes of his shoes. "Seriously you’re not gonna talk to me now? Very mature, Seth, really." 

"He didn't have to die here,” Seth finally replied, sighing slowly. "You so worried about getting few bruises? Like, really?" 

"I'm worried about you," Adam corrected him, frowning. "For a Natural you’re incredibly carefree. If they found us, something could have happen to you. That, unless you have some aces up your sleeve but you deny their existence." 

"Heh," Seth snorted amused, finally looking Adam straight in the eyes. "Maybe I'm hiding something under the belt... it's called balls. Something you apparently don’t have." 

"Are your balls so fucking awesome to save you from being shot dead?" 

"It’d tell you to go fuck yourself but that would be cruel and unusual punishment." 

Adam gritted his teeth and counted to ten in his head. He didn’t understand how Seth was even able to upset him. The guy definitely had a gift, not necessarily useful. _In the long run, keeping your nerves in check can prove to be a challenge._ The most important thing, however, was not to let a hair fall off Seth’s head. Once they were back in Prague, he would be able to breathe… what was he worried about anyway? Seth is Aug... but doubts crept into his convictions and he refused to test their credibility under such conditions. If he was wrong, Seth could pay for it with his life… 

He was just about to sit down when he got a call from Miller. Adam pinched the bridge of his nose like he just got a headache. _What is it this time?_ Miller was flustered and clearly in a hurry. He ordered them to get on the ARC territory as soon as possible, Chikane will wait for them there. It was necessary to get to Dubai as soon as possible because the terrorists changed the date of handing over the weapons. Apparently, they found out that someone had learned about the meeting and wanted to get things done quietly sooner. Adam didn't like the plan, because he had to take Seth to an even more dangerous place... He felt uneasy and fear seeped into his heart... Why worry, though? Seth will stay on the helo with Chikane and that's it, he'll be safe... _Damn, stop caring about him this much._

"We're getting out of here," he announced finally, heading for the door. "Get your box and off we go. Miller called, we gotta hurry up." 

Seth took the box without objection and followed Adam in silence. There was literally no one on their way, the entire territory of the former ARC was empty. For a moment, Adam was afraid that an ambush would be waiting for them somewhere along the way, but nothing like that happened. When they safely reached the helo, Seth hid somewhere in its corner and fell asleep. _Again._ How much one can sleep? Chikane was happy to see the white-haired man, but his condition worried him. 

"What's with him? Something happened? He need a doctor?" he asked nervously, looking over his shoulder at Adam. 

"It’s normal," Adam replied with a shrug and sat down next to the pilot. "He will stay with you on board and I’ll join the rest…" 

"He can't stay here," Chikane grimaced, he didn't like the whole plan either. "Miller wants to see him down there." 

"Fuck." 

"Mhm." 

"Why? What he want from Seth?" 

"Something about those weapons. Seth used to work for CryoTech. Weapon crates are plastered with the company's logo. Miller wants to know everything Seth has to say about these toys." 

"Seth has problems with memory," Adam frowned, remembering their conversation at Miller's office. He knew perfectly well about Seth's condition… 

"Perhaps Miller is counting on him to remember something…" 

  
  
  


Adam prepared a small pistol for Seth just in case he’ll need self-defense. He didn’t plan to split or stray too far away from him, however, he thought to be better safe than sorry. Extra security can’t hurt. He didn't know what to expect on the spot and he didn't want to leave the guy to his fate. Chikane dropped them on the roof of one of the abandoned skyscrapers and wished them good luck. Seth was still sleepy which worried Adam. What was wrong with him? What was this fatigue about? Maybe he really needed a doctor's help? Before he could ask he got yet another call from Miller. He, Mac and his team were already waiting for them several floors below, on the main balcony where helos used to land. 

"Are you okay?" Adam asked at one point, grabbing Seth's arm when he tripped over his own legs. 

"I’m just a little tired." 

"A little," Adam repeated, holding the man close to himself. He sighed, rolling his eyes. "How many times did I tell you when we were still in Golem City that you should get some SLEEP?" 

"Keep rolling your eyes. Maybe you´ll find a brain back there," Seth grunted indignantly and pushed Adam away, bumping into a pillar. "Shit." 

A good dozen of minutes passed before they finally reached their destination. Miller, Mac and his team were waiting for the orders. Nothing has happened yet. About twenty meters below them was an observation deck and two helos surrounded by a crowd of people. By the wall to the right there was a whole pile of wooden crates with the logo of the CT company. Several times Miller asked Seth about the crates, about the weapons and what CryoTech was working on, and he started waving his hands out of rage when he got no answer. When he raised his voice, Adam couldn't stand it and stepped between him and Seth. It was ridiculous. Seth had problems with memory, he wasn't responsible for any of this... Plus, he was tired and dragged on missions that he shouldn't be on. Aug or not Aug, he was a civilian... 

"Stop it, it's not his fault," he said so firmly Miller flinched. "He doesn't remember anything from that period of time, and he told you about it! Why are you taking it out on him?! Why the hell drag him here at all? Why didn't we leave him with Chikane?!" 

"I thought he might be able to say something about the cargo," Miller shook his head, resigned. "We have to go downstairs and intercept these crates…" 

"With him?!" Adam's eyes widened, pointing at Seth standing behind him. 

"He will stay up here, safer this way. Nobody is here." 

"We'll leave him here alone? Are you crazy?" 

"Jensen, Miller is right," MacReady said. "They got no patrols here." 

"Terrible idea." 

And what a terrible idea it was! The worst Miller could have come up with. They went downstairs, leaving Seth on one of the scaffoldings. Adam didn't want to move without him, but he knew it was suicide to take him downstairs. Too many armed people there… Everything was going well, they had neutralized some of the opponents - of course it had to be the Jinn - and they were about to announce the whole action as successful when they heard the sound of gunshots. From up above. _The scaffolding._ Adam turned pale when he saw Seth struggling with three augmented thugs. Much to his surprise, he shot the two of them with their own guns – that was quite unbelievable, especially when not so long ago the white-haired man had trouble standing. However, the third opponent turned out to be stronger… and smarter. The moment Seth pushed him down from the scaffolding, he grabbed his leg and pulled him along. Both of them started to fall and only about halfway down Seth gripped the steel frame, screaming in pain. The sound echoed off the walls. That thug was still hanging on Seth’s leg, adding extra weight with no intention of letting go. Seth tried to throw him down but to no avail. _They both gonna fall..._ Adam immediately took Mac’s sniper riffle and shot the terrorist in head. In an instant he was right under the white-haired man and stretched out his hands. It all was happening so fast… 

"I got you!" 

Adam saw the doubt in Seth’s eyes. For some unknown reason he hesitated, but lucky for Adam he let go of the frame he was holding and fell straight into his arms. Adam was barely able to calm his shattered nerves when he heard a loud bang behind his back. Three guys in golden masks blew up the entire load they were supposed to intercept and dissapeared from view. Normally Adam would chase them in search of intel but now he had different priorities. The most important one was clinging to him. Seth clutched his left arm tightly, hissing in pain. He must have injured it… Maybe broke it or tore a tendon… He could have other wounds as well… He needed a doctor. They had to return to Prague immediately. 

However, when they returned to Prague, Seth didn’t want to hear about TF27. He also refused when Adam offered a visit to a normal doctor. There was one at the Pharmacy. Seth said he was living with a medic who could patch him up. He didn’t even let Adam walk him home. He looked… bad. He had dark circles under his eyes and sleepless, almost absent gaze. His hair was dirty and stuck to his forehead. A deep cut on his lower lip was still bleeding… Still clutching his injured arm… Clothes were torn, his right trouser leg had a huge hole at the thigh. A picture of pure misery and despair… Adam felt his chest tighten. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. They were supposed to reach Golem, get things done quickly and come back. Seth was under Adam’s damned care… and even this he fucked up. _They didn’t know each other long but…_ Most important was that Seth lived and just had to recover due to mission going wrong, everything was fine right? So why did Adam feel so fucking bad? One thing slipped through his mind: Seth is **NOT** an Aug. 

  
  
  


A week had passed. Whole fucking week. And all this time Adam was losing his mind, waiting impatiently for Seth to contact him or give him any sign that he was alive and well. Nothing like that happened. Every day he came to that cafe Seth liked so much, but he was never there either. What happened? Maybe he already left? He got what he came for and just moved on... But wouldn't he say goodbye? Then again, who Adam was to him… nobody. _A bit of closeness and physical contact and I just went crazy,_ Adam thought bitterly, pinching his nose. It was pathetic. The guy evoked extreme emotions in him, from unrestrained anger to butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't define himself, he didn't know what was happening. It was all strange, even with Megan he never felt like that... but he loved Megan. They knew each other for a long while. And Seth... he couldn't explain it rationally. He was just worried about him. That's it. He didn’t have enough courage to dive deeper into the topic. It was dangerous. 

Alex tried to contact him several times, but he either refused calls or never had time for her. He appeared at TF27 three times, maybe four. He was still furious with Miller and the latter didn’t want to make whole situation worse than it was. Especially since they didn't need Adam for anything, not yet. They could do everything without having an Aug on their team. 

"Adam don't hang up, it's about your journalist," Alex hurried up when Adam finally answered her call. "He's at Rose's Garden. Upper floor." 

"Keep him in there." 

Adam hung up and ran out of the apartment. He jumped on the first train that was available and headed to Čistá Čtvrť. At the station it turned out that he boarded the Naturals train - not the first time he'd done that - but the cop didn't even try to stop him. He just loudly commented _zas kurva_ and let him go without checking documents. 

When he got to the salad bar and saw Seth sitting at the table, he thought his heart is going to explode. From hapiness. Before approaching him, he calmed down his emotions as much as possible so he wouldn’t look like some kind of teen in love. Seth looked much better than the last time he'd seen him, despite the fact that his eyes were covered by sunglasses and his hand was in bandages and a sling. He was sitting with a cup of take-out coffee and a bowl of half-eaten salad. He was so busy checking something on his laptop he didn't even notice Adam sitting down across from him. Only when he cleaned his throat, the white-haired man looked from behind the screen and smiled broadly at him. 

"Adam. Hey." 

"Hey you too. I thought you left Prague without saying goodbye." 

"Naaaw, wouldn’t do that to my favourite creep guy," Seth removed his sunglasses and winked. It reminded Adam of their first meeting. 

"You could have given some sign of life." 

"Huh...? Are you worried about me? Damn, Adam, that’s adorable," Seth took a few sips of his coffee and finished eating his salad. Then he pulled the Palisade Vault card from his laptop bag and tossed it at Adam. "I still have a few more things to do here." 

"What’s this?" 

"Vault card. It was in that box from Martinez." 

"You opened it? That all it was in it?" 

"Mmm. Nope," Seth laughed as he got up from the table and spun around. He was wearing new black and white clothes with neon blue inserts. A short… navel-like _jacket_ – with short sleeves even - had a biohazard mark on the back, slightly hidden by the hood. Underneath, a solid T-Shirt with LED inserts on the ribs and chest. ¾ cargo pants, bullet belt with skull buckle and low platform sneakers, also filled with LEDs... In addition, an elbow-length glove that looked like a representation of the computer motherboard, on the other hand he had bandages, but Adam assumed that there were probably two in the set. THAT was in the box? "How do I look?" 

"Ridiculous," Adam commented and Seth just laughed. 

"Yeah, I think so too." 

"I take it you haven't been there yet?" Adam raised his brows, waving the vault card key in air. 

"Had no time," Seth sighed and leaned his hip on the tabletop, crossing his arms over his chest. "As soon as I got home after returning to Prague, I passed out for four days. Only then was I able to take care of my hand and treat it... I opened the box, found the clothes and the card... And here I am." 

"So what are we waiting for?" 

"I have to get my computer home. Won’t go to the bank with it." 

"Can leave it at Praha Dovoz, you can snatch it back once we’re done. I promise no one will look inside," Adam got up from his seat and gave Seth a funny look. He didn't even think about the next words before he spoke them. "Nobody cares how fucked up porn you watch." 

"Fucked up porn, eh?" Seth raised an eyebrow, completely amused. He stepped closer, way too close, and looked provocatively in Adam's eyes. "That’s one hell rude way to speak about your doubles." 

Adam bit the inside of his cheek, feeling a sudden rush of heat and lightness. He just entered a dangerous territory, didn’t he? He controlled himself, but leaning forward to kiss the white-haired man stupid was incredibly tempting. His lips were pink, slightly chapped. He could wet them with his own… What was wrong with him? He had never felt such desire before. Seth must have noticed this because he slowly ran his tongue over his upper lip and immediately took a step back, placing a healthy hand on Adam's chest, who cleared his throat and turned his head to the side. 

"Seth…" 

"First, let's deal with the bank. Then maybe I will let you invite me on a date," the white-haired man said, grabbed the laptop and headed towards the exit. He was walking slowly, swaying his hips temptingly for Adam to watch. Anything to provoke him even more… What a guy… "You coming? Or changed your mind?" 

"I’m coming." 

"Just not in your pants, please." 

  
  


Adam found it hard to focus after what happened at Rose's Garden. Even though Seth wasn't provoking anymore, he couldn't help but think about his lips or the way his hips were swaying. It was insane. _Goddamn it, focus! There will be time for pleasure later._

They left the laptop with Marcie and went to the Palisade. The receptionist greeted them with a smile and, after examining the card to the vault, directed them to the elevator going to level 0. _Corpo Vaults._ Neither of them understood anything, even the security gave them strange looks due to their visible confusion. They silently descended below and walked along a long corridor to the card reader at the end. There was an overwhelming silence all around, broken only by the sound of the fans. For some unknown reason Adam felt like something was terribly wrong. And he was right. As they inserted the card into the terminal, an EMP grenade landed under their feet. Adam cursed, feeling all the augmentations shut down a second later. _System Malfunction_ popped out on his HUD and a wave of red flooded him. He felt hands on his shoulders. When he raised his head, he saw Seth's worried and terrified face. He was shouting something at him, but Adam was unable to register the sound. Everything hurt, he couldn't move, the EMP impact was too huge, he needed time to recover... A few, maybe a dozen or so minutes… 

Suddenly Seth was out of sight. Adam clenched his fists and looked around trying to ignore the pain. The white-haired man was standing at the terminal with one hand up, someone was pointing a gun at him. _Golden Mask._ It was only after a while Adam realized that there were several opponents. One was standing right above him, just in case he regained his strength too soon. The other two stood at the entrance to the crypts. And one with Seth. _Four in total._ Adam grunted, trying to somehow get to Seth, help him, protect him… damn it! Seth needed him! When will this damn EMP stop working?! He couldn't let anything happen to him. Fuck! He fell on the floor, face down and then everything happened quickly. The guy directed the gun from Seth to Adam and the sound of a fight filled the room. _Seth..._

How much time has passed? He didn’t know. Blood flooded the floor creating a huge red puddle. Adam was terrified, but still couldn't move even though he was slowly recovering. He regained his basic senses. The sound of an alarm bounced off the walls and filled the room, someone rushed out of the crypt... he heard a dying voice on the right. _God, Seth…!_ He turned his head in that direction, but what he saw froze the blood in his veins. The stranger was lying in a pool of his own blood, face was scarred like someone had slashed it with knives, a golden mask was lying next to him, along with several severed fingers. He was still alive, swallowing with difficulty, his eyes filled with a complete terror. Another body lay right behind him, completely dismembered. What happened here? 

Someone turned him on his back and sat him against the wall. Then, before his eyes, he saw a familiar face, and yet a foreign one… Snow-white hair, gently frowning eyebrows and those eyes that made his heart melt… They were… Blue, frighteningly blue… they glowed and single circles of blue light moved across the dim, almost black eyeball… Even the pupils were pale blue… artificial. Adam lowered his gaze, where he saw white augmented hands with blue inserts sticking out from under the sleeves of the mini-jacket. One arm, the one that had been bandaged before, had an exposed elbow panel from which sparks were emitted. _Damaged._ Hand there was trembling and at the wrist there was a sharp blade sticking out. He had seen the same hands in India months ago. _Maybe without the blade out…_ They were covered in blood now, as was the rest of the body. Whose blood was it exactly? Only their opponents or...? 

"Everything okay with you?" Seth asked, worry evident in his voice. He grimaced suddenly and grabbed his head. 

"Seth... You..." Adam finally choked out, still unable to believe what he was seeing. All his suspicions were right from the beginning. Nobody believed him, even he started to doubt his theory and yet he was right. "But how…? EMP… Seth…?!" 

"I’m sorry…" Seth whispered, passing out and collapsing onto Adam. He was injured. Seriously injured. 

_Koller, I need help,_ Adam said, calling his doc. 

  
  
  
  
  
_**If you could make a person run faster, think quicker, live longer, it wasn't difficult to make them more dangerous as well - Deus Ex, Black Light** _  
  
  



End file.
